Bucket of sand
A bucket of sand can be obtained by using an empty bucket with a sandpit. Sandpits are not very close to banks (except in Prifddinas which is very close, and Zanaris or Yanille, which are relatively close). Players can collect 84 free buckets of sand daily by talking to Bert in Yanille after completing the Hand in the Sand quest. This extends to 120 buckets daily after also completing the Ardougne Elite Tasks. Sand is one of the two ingredients in making molten glass. Players can use a bucket of sand on a furnace (if they also have soda ash in their inventory) to create molten glass which is used in Crafting and Construction. Player using a bucket of sand with a Summoning pouch, a green charm, and 45 spirit shards on a Summoning obelisk can create a desert wyrm Summoning pouch. Money Making Some players run buckets of sand near the Yanille bank for considerable profits. At just over gp per bucket, sand is a raw material that is always in demand, and its use as a money-making resource should not be underestimated. It needs very little capital to begin (except many buckets) and is a great way to earn some quick cash. If running heavy buckets back and forth isn't your thing, simply visiting Bert once a day yields: * *84)}}}} coins every day * *84*7)}}}} coins in a week * *84*31)}}}} coins in a month * *84*365)}}}} coins in a year If the player has completed Ardougne Elite Tasks, this amounts to: * *120)}}}} coins every day * *120*7)}}}} coins in a week * *120*31)}}}} coins in a month * *120*365)}}}} coins in a year To avoid having to go directly to Bert, the Lunar spell NPC Contact can be used at level 67 Magic (and after completing Lunar Diplomacy) to have him deliver the sand directly to your bank. When running sand If you use the Entrana route: * Stock up on buckets with a tool leprechaun (the Catherby bank and tool leprechaun are close to each other) ** Another leprechaun that's close to bank is the Falador leprechaun, using your explorer's ring 3 or 4 you can teleport there, then use a tokkul-zo or similar to bank * Go to Entrana sandpit * Exchange with the tool leprechaun and get a full inventory of buckets * Fill all your buckets with sand and leave to Port Sarim docks * Use the bank deposit box by the Entrana monks * Go back to sandpit and repeat Alternatively, the sand pit in Yanille can be used: * Set your house teleport option to appear outside the portal * Use a teleport to house, Yanille lodestone teleport or yanille tablet to get to Yanille with 27 buckets * Fill buckets at Bert's sandpit * Use an amulet of glory, ring of duelling or ring of kinship to bank. You'll want some proper equipment to make things a little easier: * An explorer's ring to recharge run energy (buckets of sand are extremely heavy) * Boots of lightness * Other weight-reducing equipment and/or a higher Agility level are recommended * Another option is to bathe in the salt-water spring to temporarily gain infinite run energy * Another option for people with 52 Summoning, very low Agility and without weight reducing equipment would be to use the tireless run scroll to have infinite run energy (the advantage to this is that you can hold 12 extra buckets of sand in the terrorbird, therefore gaining more buckets of sand every run) Finally, if you have access to Prifddinas, there is a Sand pit in the Ithell Clan, which is very close to a bank, and is the best solution to fill buckets with sand. Trivia * Trader Stan and some of the trading ships used to sell sand. fi:Bucket of sand Category:Crafting items Category:Construction Category:Summoning tertiaries